Last Place
by Himesa RiKa
Summary: [AoKise] Kise mampir ke rumah Aomine dalam keadaan basah kuyup, dan terdapat goresan-goresan tipis di wajah dan lengannya. Aomine sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kise/ "Aominecchi...? apa aku mengganggumu?"/ "Kise, bagaimana kau bisa basah kuyup begitu? hari ini kan tidak hujan"/ "tidak mungkin Aomine-kun... Kise-kun..."/Sho-ai!/ RnR please!


**Khu khu…~~**

**Hola! Rika balik lagi~**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika._.v**

**Warn: Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, sedikit gak nyambung, Sho-ai._.v**

**[AOMINE x KISE]**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

**Last Place**

* * *

_Ne…, pernah terpikir sesuatu?, pacarmu datang malam-malam dengan keadaan basah kuyup, badan luka-luka dan berwajah pucat?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*ting-tong*_

_*ting-tong*_

_*ting-tong*_

Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu waktu istirahat polisi muda ini?, ia baru saja menyelesaikan jam lemburnya dan baru selesai mandi. Waktunya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya pun tertunda lagi.

Dengan handuk di tangannya –untuk mengeringkan rambut biru tuanya ia berjalan dengan malas ke pintu apartemen. Ia mempunyai kebiasaan untuk mengintip terlebih dahulu siapa yang menjadi tamunya –sikap awas sebagai seorang polisi. Dilihatnya keluar dengan sebelah matanya

_-tidak ada siapa-siapa_

Ck! Mungkin itu anak tetangga sebelah yang iseng menekan bel apartemen nya lalu pergi begitu saja. Ia membalikkan badannya berniat ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum –belum beberapa langkah bunyi bel itu terdengar lagi

_*ting-tong*_

Argh! Apa anak tetangganya itu tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa?! Sial, ia butuh istirahat setelah berjaga 2 kali lebih lama dari biasanya! Aomine kembali berbalik ke pintunya dan membukanya secara kasar

"Oi! Teme!, kau pikir ini jam berapa?!, aku butuh isti-"

"Aominecchi..?, Apa aku menggagumu..?"

"-Kise?"

Aomine terdiam di tempatnya. Di depannya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning –rambutnya basah, dan tubuhnya pun basah. Ia basah kuyup. Dan terdapat beberapa goresan tipis di muka dan lengannya. Salah satu luka di pipinya terlihat cukup dalam –dan mengeluarkan darah.

"ma-masuklah…"

Aomine menyingkir dari depan pintu dan menyuruh tamunya masuk. Si tamu mengangguk pelan dan melangkah maju. Aomine menutup kembali pintunya, melepaskan handuk –yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, di sampirkannya di pundak pemuda basah kuyup tersebut.

"keringkan dirimu, aku akan ambilkan handuk lain yang masih kering dan obat untuk luka-luka di tubuhmu itu."

Kise mengangguk samar. Aomine segera bergegas mengambil kotak P3K dan handuk lain di lemari. Si blonde berjalan pelan ke arah sofa dan mendudukinya. Handuk yang disampirkan di pundaknya ia diamkan jatuh ke sofa begitu saja.

"O-oi, kubilang keringkan dirimu kau bisa masuk angin"

Aomine datang dengan barang yang di janjikannya di tangannya, duduk di sebelah Kise, dan inisiatif mengeringkan rambut pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Yang rambutnya di keringkan tidak berkata apa-apa –kepalanya terus menunduk. Setelah dirasanya cukup kering, Aomine meletakkan handuknya di sandaran sofa dan mengambil obat dari kotak P3K –yang sudah ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Kise, menghadap sini"

Si blonde menghadap pemuda di sebelahnya itu, dan Aomine langsung mengobati luka yang terdapat di muka Kise. Selama polisi ini mengobati luka tersebut, manik emas milik Kise menatap sendu ke manik biru tua Aomine –merasa di perhatikan, gerakan tangannya terhenti

"Ada apa?"

Kise menggeleng dan tersenyum

"Iie…, tidak ada apa-apa…"

Aomine menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sunyi. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Dan tiba-tiba Aomine menyadari sesuatu yang sangat janggal.

"Kise, bagaimana kau bisa basah kuyup begitu?, hari ini kan tidak hujan sama sekali…"

"yah…, apa pun bisa terjadi Aominecchi…"

Jawaban yang singkat –dan, jawaban yang aneh…

Hei, tidak biasanya seorang Kise Ryouta seperti ini kan?

"kau aneh…"

Aomine membereskan kotak P3Knya dan beranjak dari sofa. Meninggalkan Kise yang menatap sedih ke arah Aomine.

"Mau kemana –ssu..?"

"Mengambil sesuatu. Mau kopi atau coklat panas?"

Kise sedikit terdiam dan tersenyum tipis –berkata sambil memerhatikan punggung Aomine yang sedang menuju dapur "Coklat saja…"

Kise diam di tempat duduknya, sementara Aomine sibuk dengan barang-barang di dapur. Kise memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Jika diperhatikan, isi ruangan itu tidak lebih dari sofa, meja, tv, dan sebuah lemari berukuran sedang.

–ah, dan ada satu bingkai foto di sebelah tv.

Di dalam bingkai itu terdapat seseorang berambut biru tua berkulit gelap lengkap dengan seragam kepolisiannya dan di sebelahnya seseorang berambut kuning cerah berkulit seputih susu juga lengkap dengan seragam pilotnya. Yang satu membuang muka dari kamera dan yang satunya lagi sedang berusaha membuat orang itu melihat ke arah kamera.

"Sudah lama ya…" –lirih si pilot dengan pandangan sedih. Ia terus menatap foto itu.

Aomine kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua gelas kopi dan coklat panas. Ketika akan duduk, Aomine memperhatikan arah pandang Kise. Foto itu.

"Foto itu…, foto lama eh?"

Kata Aomine sembari duduk di sebelah Kise. Kise yang baru menyadari kedatangan Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto ke pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu "-ya…" Kise menerima gelas berisi coklat dari tangan Aomine, meniupnya dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"boleh aku minta foto itu?"

"eh?, bukannya kau juga punya foto itu?"

"tapi..,"

"ambil saja, tapi kembalikan lagi" Aomine menjawab cuek

Kise berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke tempat figura itu, membukanya dan mengambil fotonya. Kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Aomine hanyamemperhatikan Kise dari sudut matanya.

"Kise…, bukankah seharusnya hari ini kamu belum sampai di sini? Kemarin, kamu bilang di jadwal, kamu sampai lagi di Jepang itu besok pagi kan?" Aomine menatap Kise penasaran, "Ah, atau kamu bohong sehingga bisa mengejutkanku dengan kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba seperti tadi?"

Kise langsung merenggut ke arah si polisi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aominechiii, mana mungkin aku membohongimu -ssu…" -siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin mencubiti pipinya karena gemas.

Aomine hanya tersenyum melihat tanggapan kekasihnya itu. Di tepuknya puncak kepala Kise dan mengacak pelan surai blonde tersebut. "yah.., aku percaya kamu tidak membohongiku…" Aomine tersenyum –wajah Kise bersemu melihatnya.

*_kriiiing_*

Mereka berdua seakan tiba-tiba tersadar kembali ketika telfon Aomine berdering. Telapak tangan Aomine meninggalkan puncak kepala Kise dan segera berdiri untuk mengangkat telfon tersebut –belum sempat Aomine melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Kise menarik lengan Aomine -menahan Aomine untuk bergerak. Si polisi menoleh, terlihat raut sedih di wajah Kise seakan mengatakan _jangan-tinggalkan-aku._

Mereka berdua terdiam –masih pada posisi yang sama dan telfon masih terus bordering hingga akhirnya deringan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Aomine kembali duduk di sebelah Kise. Kise masih terus menggenggam –atau lebih tepatnya mencengkram lengan Aomine dengan cukup kuat.

"Ada apa?"

Kise sedikit terentak. Suara berat Aomine menyadarkan Kise, dan Kise buru-buru melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Aomine. Kepalanya tertunduk dan menggeleng pelan. Aomine menghela nafas –untuk saat-saat tertentu kadang Aomine merasa sebal dengan sikap keras kepala Kise.

"Ceritakan, ada apa? Hari ini kamu bertingkah aneh. Biasanya kau selalu berisik dan selalu menunjukkan cengiran menyebalkan itu di hadapanku" -Aomine memang sering sebal dengan tingkah laku Kise. Tetapi, rasanya aneh kalau Kise tiba-tiba jadi murung seperti ini.

Dan untuk ke berapa kalinya Kise tersentak –lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke arah Aomine tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Kise hanya memperhatikan Aomine, menatap lurus ke matanya. Manik biru tua yang memancarkan kebingungan bertemu dengan manik kuning emas yang memancarkan kesedihan.

*_kriiiing_*

Beberapa detik mereka berpandangan, dan deringan telfon kembali terdengar. Kali ini, sebelum Aomine mengangkat dirinya untuk berdiri, Kise sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengan Aomine –menahannya untuk berdiri. Kini Aomine sedikit merasa terganggu dangan sikap Kise.

"Kise, mungkin saja telfon itu penting… -atau, kalau begitu jelaskan mengapa kamu menahanku".

*_kriiiiing_*

Dering telfon masih terus terdengar.

"Cium aku"

Kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Kise dengan cepat dan juga suara yang sangat minim namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Aomine.

*_kriiiiing_*

Telfonnya terus berdering tidak sabaran minta di angkat.

Sementara si pemilik apartemen masih bingung dengan kalimat singkat yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

"Kise, tidak usah main-main. Biarkan aku mengangkat telfon itu." Aomine sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Cium aku, baru setelah itu kamu boleh mengangkat telfon itu!" matanya samar terlihat berkaca-kaca memaksakan keinginannya.

*_kriiiiing_*

"Kise!" Aomine membentak ke si blonde. Kise terdiam mendengar bentakan dari kekasihnya itu –ia menghentikan rengekannya. Aomine kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya berjalan ke tempat telfon rumahnya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Kise kembali bergerak. Tetapi kali ini ia langsung menarik Aomine dengan keras. Sehingga Aomine terduduk lagi di sofa dengan badan yang condong ke arah Kise dan dengan bibirnya yang tepat berhadapan dengan bibir Kise. Kise langsung menghilangkan jarak diantara bibir mereka. Dan memejamkan matanya –merasakannya.

Mata Aomine terbelalak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan Kise. Kise memang aneh hari ini. Kise yang terburu-buru seperti di kejar oleh sesuatu, dan Aomine yang sama sekali tidak tahu ada apa dengan Kise.

*_kriiiiing_*

Deringan itu kembali terdengar, dan bibir mereka masih terkunci satu sama lain. Mungkin Aomine tidak melihat, satu tetes air menuruni ujung mata si blonde menciptakan sebuah jalur halus di pipinya. Dengan berat hati, Kise mendorong pelan tubuh Aomine dan kembali memberikan jarak di antara bibir mereka.

Ekspresi Aomine masih belum berubah. Matanya yang masih sedikit terbelalak menatap Kise heran. Sedangkan yang di depannya hanya menunduk. Beberapa detik, dan akhirnya Kise mengangkat kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Aominecchi, angkat telfonnya…"

*_kriiiiing_*

"Kise, dari tadi kamu menahanku untuk mengangkat telfonnya dan sekarang kamu menyuruhku untuk mengangkat telfonnya. Jangan main-main."

Kise menggeleng pelan masih dengan senyum di bibirnya "angkat saja telfonnya, aku tidak akan menahanmu…"

Aomine berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat telfon rumahnya sambil sekali-kali menengok ke arah Kise. Mengangkat gagangnya dan berbicara sambil memperhatikan Kise yang duduk di sofanya.

"_A-aomine-kun?"_

"Tetsu?"

"_Ki-kise-kun…"_

"Kise?, dia ada di sini bersamaku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kening Aomine sedikit berkerut mendengar suara Kuroko yang terdengar bergetar.

"_Bersama…-mu?"_

"Ya…"

Sekali lagi Aomine menengok ke sofa tempat Kise duduk. Kise masih ada di sana –ia sedang meminum coklat panasnya, lalu meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

"_itu tidak mungkin Aomine-kun… Kise-kun…"_

Kening Aomine semakin berkerut menunggu Kuroko melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_pesawat Kise-kun mengalami kecelakaan satu jam yang lalu. Pesawatnya jatuh tenggelam di laut…"_

"Haha, itu tidak mungkin Tetsu…, dari satu jam yang lalu Kise bersamaku di apartemen"

"_Aomine-kun, nyalakan tv-mu, berita tentang pesawat Kise-kun sedang di siarkan"_

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak berminat dan menoleh ke sofa, menyuruh Kise untuk menyalakan tv nya.

"Oi!,Kise!, tolong nyala-"

-dan Kise tidak ada di sana.

.

.

"_Aomine-kun..?"_

.

.

Aomine terdiam melihat tidak ada sosok bersurai kuning di sofanya. Apa mungkin dia ke toilet? Aomine meletakkan gagang telfonnya dan berjalan ke tempat Kise seharusnya sedang duduk di situ. Ia mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan tv nya.

_Berita malam, telah jatuh sebuah pesawat arah tujuan Jepang dengan pilot Ki-_

Aomine menjatuhkan remotenya setelah menekan tombol power sekali lagi. Berbalik badan dan melihat ke arah sofa–handuk-gelas berisi coklat panas yang sudah mendingin.

"kau tadi di sini kan… Kise?"

.

.

'_boleh aku minta foto itu?'_

.

.

.

'_Kise, bagaimana kau bisa basah kuyup begitu?, hari ini kan tidak hujan sama sekali…'_

'_yah…, apa pun bisa terjadi Aominecchi…'_

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Khu khu…~~**

**selesai juga ini fic… pendek sih, tapi percaya ato enggak ini selesainya lama BANGET -_- feelnya datang dan pergi tanpa di undang dan tanpa di antar-_- /salah**

**daan, Rika lama kaga ngetik jadinya bahasanya (rada) ribet lagi kayaknya /mungkin? Jadi gomenkan(?)lah… u_u" semoga pada dapet isi ceritanya deh XD~~**

**Rika tau ini idenya (mungkin) mainstream, tapi semoga jadinya gak terlalu mainstream banget deh._.a *tehee~**

**Oia, dan gomenkan lagi, ini akhirannya kayak maksa gini._.v *gulinggulingdipinggirselokan***

**.**

**btw, ini judulnya nyambung ga si?, pokoknya, tempat terakhir yang Kise datengin itu tempatnya Aomine._.a :v**

**.**

**Fav? Pm? REVIEW? Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ;)**


End file.
